SebasCiel - The Night After the Viscount's Party
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: All Ciel wants is to get out of that stupid dress, but the corset hurts him. Sebastian asks questions as he tends to his master and some truths are revealed between the two. Later that night, Ciel asks for Sebastian to join him in bed. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and faving! Rated M for SMUT, YAOI, kissing, and emotions.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a scene I wrote up explaining what happened the night after the Viscount of Druitt's party. There's another page break, and then the next scene is the next day. So what exactly happened when Ciel removed that dress and dreaded corset? I'm actually speaking from personal experience on the red welts on the torso this time. They were there for weeks! Ouch!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! Not sure if I'll put another chapter on this one, but if you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for kissing and mental shit. I honestly think Yana Toboso-san would like what I'm writing about her beloved Ciel and Sebastian, but I don't own Black Butler._

**SebasCiel – The Night After the Viscount's Party**

"God, just tear it apart if you must!" Ciel just couldn't take it anymore; how is it that the females of his nation decided to begin wearing so many layers!? He ran his fingers through his blue hair once more, the freedom of that heavy wig and stupid hat had left him constantly itching at his scalp. "Sebastian. Why in the hell are you taking so long?"

"Young Master, such fine handiwork should never be destroyed. Madam Nina would be ashamed of you if you would ruin such a fine piece of hers." The butler took his time with the buttons along the back of the pink dress, trying not to smirk at his little Lord's frustration with him. The heavy shell of cloth dropped and the boy stepped out of it eagerly, tearing away the layers of petticoats and skirts until they all came off in a heap.

Now the biggest challenge was to be that stupid corset… Ciel gazed at the mischievous smirk on his servant's face and cursed. "Just unlace it, Sebastian." Turning his back to the devil, he stood waiting for strong fingers to pick apart the tight series of knots that held the corset tight against his waist. But nothing came. "Sebastian. That was an order." What was he doing? Waiting for an invitation?

"Of course…" He felt strong, sure fingers working at his back, the soft chuckle that sprang forth from his white lips not ignored. But Ciel held his tongue, just concerned with the task at hand. He settled his hands at his sides, gripping the thin fabric of the stupid bloomers he was forced to wear.

As the metal and cloth binder came loose, he gasped in, sucking twice as much air into his lungs in as he had before. He collapsed to the floor, not caring if the lacings weren't fully undone as he unhitched the little metal pieces in a row down his torso. He rolled onto his back and lay there, just breathing.

"Young Master?" The devil was looming above, standing. Then he knelt at his master's side, helping him to sit upright. The boy hissed and felt blazing, angry red lines raze across his stomach. "I need to tend to your wounds. They're from that corset, if that metal pattern inside is anything to tell by. May I?"

The child heaved a few tentative breaths before nodding, allowing the devil to scoop him up in his arms and carry him to his bed. Lying his master down on the blankets, he fetched water and towels and bandages to tend to him.

The boy gasped as the slight relief from the cool blankets met his back, staring down his slight frame to the marks. He cringed at the sight, as they reminded him of those dark days locked away… But these were also different, thinner and patterned, curving across his lower ribs and hips. He tore his gaze away as the devil returned.

He gestured to sit down and the boy nodded, hissing again as the butler helped him to sit up and turn around. Ciel turned his head to gaze at his raven-clad servant as he met his eyes for moments. Those red irises held something other than greed and malice for once. They held strength, care, _compassion_. Then they tore away.

The dripping sound of water into water startled the blue and violet-eyed boy, his back bowing a bit before relaxing against the cold, wet towel lightly pressed to one of the ragged red lines. He gasped at the coldness against the angry flesh and finally felt better.

Sebastian smiled at the feeling of content pleasure from the boy before him as he moved onto the next series of welts. Ciel was happy, even though he'd never admit it willingly. "May I ask a question, Young Master?" The boy was silent for a few moments as the demon cared for him.

"Ask it then." The dripping sound rang in the chamber and the servant's voice only more.

"How is it that you refuse to allow yourself to be happy?"

"You know why. I lost that when I was in that detestable place. You, Sebastian, should know that best of all. You were the one who I called forth from that dreadful place to free me and me alone from the cheerfulness that drove me there…"

He silenced himself and brought a hand to his face, wiping away disgraceful tears. Sucking in a breath, he continued. "I never wanted to be free so badly… And I cursed myself because of my stupid childlike happiness that I showed to that darkness-ridden man with the late Lord Phantomhive those years ago… It was because of that man I lost all scraps of happiness…"

He felt ashamed to have these bitter tears, to have these strange, complex emotions knotting inside to overwhelm him. His tears were not only for those ones who were lost before him, who had left him behind, but for those emotions he felt for that specter...

"Then, Young Master," Sebastian questioned in a slight purr, turning the boy around to clean up the wounds on the front of his slight body. His eyes caught the teens quickly, the mask of composure on the boy's face melting away in mere moments of his captured gaze. "Why do you force yourself not to allow your sinful flesh to indulge in the pleasure it warrants? Remember…"

The devil leaned forward, the cold towel pressed to the boy's skin digging into his stomach as he nearly met the boy's lips. "Remember that I am a devil; I seek out what the humans want and exploit it for their pleasured benefit… Remember that I know all about you…" He pressed on, setting the towel back into the bowl of water.

His lips barely brushed the teen's own as he felt the anticipation and lust build inside the boy. He felt his tiny hands cling to his jacket, his need for someone to be there for him, someone to _love_ him again like so long ago. If only he knew the torment that loving a devil would bring him.

Then the devil backed away, gazing into eyes that swam with unshed, fearful tears. He wanted his touch so badly, they both knew that much. Ciel gazed tearfully into eyes that resembled the taunting of the true form of his servant then the compassion that he had seen before.

"Why…?" he asked. His heart hurt, he was sure that the forbidden lust he felt was for him and him alone. Any others he'd loved could rot away and depart; this scepter named Sebastian was all his heart desired anymore. His fingers clenched at his black jacket, never wanting to let him go and be that cold servant again.

"Young Master," his voice was a desperate purr. He knew what this was too, and this was so detestable, so foreign… This was so utterly _human_ that it was the one thing Sebastian ever feared. He had fallen for his prey… This wasn't uncommon among his kind, but there his mind faltered. Nothing the ancients had spoken of described what this was. He had no heart for this, but somehow this had sprung up in the recesses of his dark heart…

"Sebastian…?" That was one of the last words spoken as the devil met his lips, caving into the strange emotions within to give something to the boy. He'd benefit either way, drinking in the pleasure from the boy like a drug.

His prey's lips tasted of anguish, hate, fury that quickly turned into lust, tears, greed…

Nothing could compare to that taste. Sweeter than any soul, he knew that this soul later on would be the best he'd ever had. Cultivating his Young Master would all pay off in the end… Drowning it in this wonderful sin was simply the cherry on top.

He felt those hands work into his raven hair, the boy jumping slightly when the welts flared again, but still melting into that sin that the devil had willed into birth and also participated in. Then the devil broke away, gazing into warm pools of longing, and continued to tend to him.

He was aware of his eyes on him as he bandaged him and dressed him for bed. Settling him into his covers, he felt a hand on his wrist as he turned to bide the Young Master goodnight.

"Sir?"

"Once more…please?"

The devil smirked in the faint light of the moon and bent down, cupping his child-master's face as he brought his mouth to his again. His lips tasted of warmth and light that the devil had never experienced before, taking that light away from him in a greedy kiss. He swept his tongue along his lips and they parted, allowing the butler to explore further.

Sebastian stopped himself before he delved too far into those human emotions again, before they stopped him in his mission to consume another soul. But this soul wasn't like the rest; it was too sweet, too dipped into the black of darkness to eat. Maybe he'd save him for the end of time, to be his little companion animal…

Nothing was going to be the same between butler and master...


	2. Chapter 2 - Cay Ezemay Request

_This one is for Cay Ezemay! Thanks so much for your review! Not exactly sure if this sort of stuff was what you really wanted, but I imagine this specific relationship to be slow and steady. Ciel probably wouldn't be alright with going entirely all the way for his first time. If you want more chapters, just ask my lovely!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! Not sure if I'll put another chapter on this one, but if you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for __**YAOI AND SMUT. **__I don't own Black Butler, Sebastian, or Ciel. Thanks and I love you lovelies! 3_

**SebasCiel - The Night After the Viscount's Party – Chapter Two**

Ciel awoke with a burning sensation on his skin, in curved lines that painfully laced his torso and back. Then he remembered why they were there. His face grew warm as he remembered the time that he and his servant had shared together before he fell asleep. His eyes saw nothing but darkness in his room now, the thin shafts of light from the small part in the thick curtains to his left silvery moonlight. Still nighttime.

He sighed and sat up, cringing and wincing in pain as the tight bandages bit into his wounds from that bloody corset… Lifting his hands from his stomach to his face, he traced the outline of his lips with his forefinger, his opposite hand working into his hair as he remembered the softness of Sebastian's mouth on his…

It had been something he couldn't explain; an impulse; a need for the demon to be close to him. He could've easily passed it off on a spilt-second craving, but it was more than that now… He knew that he probably wouldn't go to sleep for a while if at all. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about that beautiful man…

"Sebastian. Come here." His voice was wavering as he whispered the command, jumping at the soft knock on his door a few moments later. "Come in…" The door opened and closed, and Ciel heard soft clipping footsteps toward him. His heart pounded in his chest and he squinted a bit as his curtains were drawn back. Sebastian was a black silhouette, more so than usual.

"Are your wounds hurting you, Young Master?" His eyes seemed to almost glow in this light. His smirk made the boy's heart stop for a few moments. He didn't know how best to phrase anything that was circling in his head. It hurt to even think about what to say, so he simply slid a hand out from his covers and patted his hand on the bed.

"Please sit down…" The demon did so. Sebastian could sense that his master was uneasy about something, cautiously wrapping an arm around the child's shoulders. He wasn't surprised to feel the boy lean into his side, his fingers sliding around his waist and holding him tight.

Ciel opened his mouth, but no words came out. He tried again to recollect his thoughts, but his mind wouldn't work. It was as if the devil's presence wiped away every thought that ran through his head. "Sebastian… I…" He turned his head up to gaze at the servant. "I… Could you please…?" He stopped talking and leaned up, catching the man's mouth softly.

He felt the child sigh against his mouth, the fluttering beats of his heart like the beats of a moth's wing. His cold fingers laced into Ciel's navy hair, holding his head there for as long as he wished as Sebastian parted his lips, allowing the teen entrance into his mouth. He almost gasped as he felt a very warm tongue press against his own, the sweet darkness that permeated his flesh almost tangible. He tasted his master again and moaned very softly, so quiet that only he could hear.

The teen felt his demon moving against him slightly and hissed, moving away as his marks burned again. He clasped a hand to them but was surprised and shocked into silence as he felt a larger, colder hand press to them first. That chill made the pain leave him almost immediately. Then he noticed the black mark on the back of that hand and the white glove in between Sebastian's teeth.

The glove dropped and Ciel found himself moaning as his mouth was ensnared in the man's once more, his hand moving along his body and setting his pain free. He didn't hurt anymore when he was with this specter…

Sebastian moved his hand down, lower and lower until he reached the hem of the teen's nightshirt, sliding his hand up the side of both his leg and torso as he lifted the garment from the boy's body and over his head. Ciel didn't even seem to care that he was now naked and pressed against the demon, just as long as he remained kissing and touching him.

At the same time, the demon felt his own clothes being hastily thrown off him. He was impressed with his master's nimble fingers as he felt his shirt unbuttoned and warm hands press to his cool flesh. He was startled by the moan that escaped him, his body heating up as he felt those hands travel down to his waist and unbuckling his belt and then sliding his pants down.

Ciel was pleased at the smirk and the moan against his lips as he tentatively touched the hard heat. He didn't understand why… but he wanted this right now… He backed away a little and gazed at his servant's face. He found happiness in the pleasure-drunk gaze that the demon leveled at him, his greedy lips and hands roaming wherever they wanted.

The teen didn't have the will to stop him whatsoever. He leaned into the touch and the kisses and bites that the man marked onto his pale skin as one of his hands moved down to circle his own heat. He gasped and choked on his own breathing. It was all too much right now… The heat grew in intensity too quickly and Ciel found himself moaning the devil's name into his raven hair as he shivered, a white blotch of liquid staining the dark bedspread now.

Sebastian was pleased to hear his name cried in that sweet voice over and over again, the boy's scream turning into a soft moan into his ear. He closed his eyes and moved Ciel's hands away from his member for now. They could do that sort of thing sometime else. He could wait…

The teen curled back into his servant's bare chest and kissed him a few times before he allowed the darkness of peaceful sleep take him under the surface of consciousness. He smiled as he felt Sebastian's arms tighten around him in his last waking moments. He was even happier to hear his smooth voice croon a single phrase into his ear.

"Ciel… I love you… and I know that you love me too…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Smut Time!

_The third and long-awaited chapter where they actually have sex! Yay! This one was very fun to write too! Thanks for waiting for me! Between writing roleplay and Vampire Knight stuff. I've not had the time._

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please request new stuff and tell your friends to ask about new fics too! Not sure if I'll put another chapter on this one, but if you request a scenario or prompt, there's __**more**__ than a promise that I'll write it! I need prompts!_

_Rated M for first-time YAOI SMUT between these two! I don't own the two characters nor the series they're from!_

**SebasCiel – The Night After the Viscount's Party – Chapter Three**

Only a day had passed and yet nothing had changed from that night that the master and his butler had shared. However, their work was far from over. Yet another woman had been slain by the hands of Jack the Ripper and nothing seemed to add up to the teen. He'd had enough of his aunt and her useless butler, and that idiot Oriental was seemingly only making things worse…

He gathered up his papers again and sighed, his bed in the townhouse not nearly as comfortable as the far bigger one at home. But it couldn't be helped. His duties had forced him to come here. His mind began to wander for the thousandth time and he struggled to bring it to focus on the lists of names and alibis before him.

The teen hated when his mind wandered, even more so now than ever because whenever it did it circled back to the red-eyed demon and what they'd done together thus far. He felt his eyes look down from the papers to the bedspread, his face growing warm again as his fingers crinkled the edges of the pages. He'd never wanted anything more in his life than Sebastian right now.

Ciel found himself tracing the outline of his mouth again, like he had the night before. Forcing himself to stop and focus became far more difficult as his mind was pulling away from his work and back to the memories. The feeling of the devil's cool touch, his faintly warm mouth, the icy taste that seemed as dark as the demon's heart itself. But… Perhaps his heart wasn't as black as it seemed anymore.

The boy rolled onto his back, leaving the sheaves of paper where they were. He untied his dressing gown, feeling cramped and constricted by it. He allowed his mind to wander now, giving it free reign over anything he thought of. His face grew much warmer, for his first thought was '_Is it alright if I… want to give myself to him…?'_

Sebastian couldn't refuse him if he commanded that he take him. Ciel knew that much. But… He felt that he wouldn't be forced to do that. He felt that he didn't want to force the bound servant to steal him away.

The teen's hands were far smaller than the butler's, but he allowed his mind to imagine that it was him who was roaming along his body. Never before had the boy touched his own body in this manner, but it was his mind that made it seem alright. It was his mind who made the hands not his own as they ran down his warm torso and dragged their nails against his neck. His mind made it the cool, lingering touch of his devil…

Never before has Ciel craved something so badly that he forced his mind into this delusion, but this time… This time he…

"Sebastian…" he called out softly, his voice a half-moaning whisper. A chill latched into the air as the demon was suddenly inside the room. The boy hadn't even heard the door open, continuing his actions very slowly now.

"It isn't normal for one to touch oneself in this manner, Young Master." Sebastian's lips lifted in a warm smile. "Well… even if you're not touching _there_…" He bowed slightly, his eyes still latched onto the boy's as he smirked at the blushing face of his master. "Are you alright…?"

"N-No…" Bloody hell. His voice was trembling and so were his fingers as he stopped moving his hands and just laced them in his hair, sitting up a little. His head began swimming in self-pity and fear after his embarrassment had faded a little. He'd… He'd almost been to the point of pleasuring himself… "I don't understand anything… I'm just a lonely, stupid child who wants what he can't ever have…"

"And what is it that you believe you cannot have?" The demon stepped lightly to the foot of the bed and gazed down at the teen. The boy's eyes swam in confusion and fear and a pain that he didn't know. But that quickly turned into lust as he rose up on his knees and crawled over to him, wrapping his small arms around his neck. Sebastian heard the small rasp of a tongue on the teen's dry lips before he heard his trembling voice in his ear.

"I want you… I want you to take me… I need you to do this, or I fear that I'll go insane…" His hands tightened around the devil and he felt Ciel's trembling fill his form. Sebastian knew that this had been the conflict within his master's heart and mind… He held the boy back as he climbed up onto the bed, cradling the back of the child's head like a newborn baby as he kissed him.

"I will take you… if that is what you truly desire…" Ciel found himself thrown onto his back in bed, his head pressed into his pillow as he closed his eyes, the demon looming above him as he kissed him greedily. He gasped as he felt cool hands touching him, moaning a little. This is what he wanted, what he craved…

With that coldness came a strange touch to his backside. He jumped at the touch, squirming a bit before realizing that escape wasn't possible. The demon had him pinned to his bed. Ciel had half the mind to call him a bastard for doing so, but his mouth was too busy being knotted up with the butler's. Then he knew what the touch to him was. A strange, strangled sort of moan flew from his throat as he felt the tip of one ungloved finger push inside.

"It hurts, does it not? I'm sorry…" The demon was apologizing against his mouth, stroking him a bit faster as he pushed the rest of that finger inside. He felt the protests against his lips and then the strong moan as he hit that sensitive spot. "And now it feels good…"

Ciel nodded frantically. That feeling… It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before, save for that one time before. That time last night… "Ah… yes…" He felt the pain lessening and he just felt the strange feeling of his finger pressing on his walls, stretching him out. The blunette then cries out softly as another finger was added, its time within far shorter until the third one was added.

"You're very loose already… This will be easier than I thought…" Ciel shivered in that thought. He already knew that this was going to hurt, but the comment on this going to be easier made him feel a little better. He reached a slow hand down the taller man's form, his clothing forgotten a long time ago. A time that Ciel couldn't remember because he was too busy in the foreign sensations that were brought onto his flesh.

Sebastian gasped and moaned slightly in the feeling of the boy's small hand all too good on his heat. He didn't need it, for he was already far too aroused. But… It felt so good to know that his Young Master was being introduced to this same sinful love like he was. It felt too good to feel the sin rolling from the form underneath him and taste the dark flavor on the child's lips.

"Young Master… Please…" The devil ground into that hand slightly and kissed the child harshly as he lifted the boy's hips. He then licked down to his chest and bit on his nipple, making his master gasp. "I want to have you… All around me…"

The child nodded shakily. He was scared… but he wanted this too… Ciel's harsh scream was muffled against the demon's mouth, the coppery taste of the man's blood filling his mouth as he bit on his lip to let his pain go somewhere. His nails dug into his back, causing pricks of pain all over his skin. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Was this pain what Ciel really wanted?

Then the man moved back and he had a different reason to scream. The child shivered and moaned low in his throat as the pleasure rocked his body more than the demon's thrusts. It felt so good… That heat inside of him… It felt like it was meant to be inside him and him alone…

It didn't take long for that boiling feeling to surface again, Ciel barely having enough time to realize what the feeling was before he arched his back and scrabbled at Sebastian's skin to find purchase. Heat spilled out of him at an alarming rate, coating his and the demon's stomachs in white.

"Sorry…" the boy gasped against the devil's lips, then he moaned softly as he felt heat curl into his insides and fill him up, Sebastian now moaning and shivering against his mouth. He hid it so well… The man pulled out of him and he began to hurt a little. But it wasn't anything bad. "Sebastian…?"

His master's voice was terribly weak. He was so close to slumber again tonight. The demon slid a hand over to touch the side of his sweat-slickened face. "Yes, Young Master…?"

"Thanks…" His arms twined around Ciel, but the boy didn't feel it all too well. He was in the midst of sleep at this point.

Sebastian knew that this wasn't going to be the same anymore. That nothing between them was going to be the same… And he didn't even mind that this was all changing, because he had Ciel and Ciel had him…

Finally…


	4. Chapter 4 - The Confessions

_This is the last chapter guys! Sorry… Fluffiness and actual confessions this time!_

_Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean __**anything**__, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

_Rated M for YAOI KISSES AND CONFESSIONS! I don't own Black Butler, Sebastian, or Ciel._

**SebasCiel – The Night After the Viscount's Party – Chapter Four**

It hurt to even move an inch when Ciel awakened the next morning. He woke up fully and rubbed at his eyes, glancing at the scattered papers and dried stains on the sheets with a dead eye. Then when he remembered why he was in such a state his face blushed over with pink.

A soft chuckle came from the door, the black-swathed butler standing at attention with his tea. "Good morning, Young Master. Did you sleep well?" It was as if his voice was mocking him… Ciel narrowed his gaze and chuckled a pillow at him.

"Not really…" Sebastian smiled lightly and caught the pillow in one hand while rolling the small steel cart laden with tea things to the teen's bedside. "No thanks to myself…" He couldn't blame the devil, not really. He was simply obeying orders and the sin that called to him. The blunette's face grew more crimson than pink.

The taller man was silent with that wicked smirk on his lips, the playful one that kept Ciel's mind at work trying to figure out why he would smile like that. Once being handed his lovely Earl Grey and taking a few sips, the boy sighed and smiled happily to himself. He ached in various places and had pink and red marks, well… basically _everywhere_… But he was happy that his wish had been fulfilled.

"Young Master? I asked you a question." The teen snapped out of his daze and looked at the man, whose face was very close to his suddenly, his hand cool and soft against the side of his face. Ciel sighed into his mouth as he kissed the boy once softly. "I ask that before you attend to the task at hand today, if you'd like to tell me what you think… about us."

The demon backed away and busied himself with the curtains while the teen thought it over. This craving for his touch, this need to have him close by. The strange sense of belonging and oneness when he touched Ciel… The depression when he was gone… Within moments, the boy knew what it was.

The problem was going to be voicing it… His face grew pink again as the devil drew near once more. The man sat on the edge of his bed and waited, gazing lightly but intently at the boy. "You do not have the entire day to think about it, Young Mas-"

"Ciel." The teen whispered it, setting his tea aside for now. "I'm giving you permission to call me Ciel when it's just us... okay…?"

"Alright then…" Sebastian was curious. What was going on in that head of his…? He reached out a hand and gripped the teen's chin lightly, pulling it up to meet his gaze. "Ciel… Tell me…" He felt the shiver that ran through him when he spoke his name.

"I think… that I might… _love_ you…" The words came slowly, ever so slowly, but they were the words that Ciel had wanted to say for such a long time… The words that Sebastian had wanted to hear… The teen reached forward and took the demon in an embrace, words flying from his mouth in a lengthy confession. "I think I've sort of always known this. And I don't mind if you're a devil… I still…"

Words stopped as he said that. Sebastian felt a drop of liquid hit his neck. "Ciel, you need not cry over that… I love you too…" The tears came freely just like the words had been; as if they were a substitute. If Sebastian had been human, Ciel surely would have been choking him to death with the grip he had on his neck. He soothed the boy as best he could, stroking his hair and back.

Slowly the tears subsided and the pair were just in each other's arms, neither party wanting to move at all from this place. Then a human need sprang forth to interrupt the silence with a loud growl. The devil chuckled and kissed the boy full and strong, feeling as if this was their first kiss again. Ciel wasn't shy about it anymore, joining the kiss with the same force.

In the midst of the demon's dark heart, a little bit of love was there. He could feel it now, with this little human boy at his side…

"My precious Ciel…"


End file.
